ONESHOT: Grandpa Trunks
by TeeLee-Sensei
Summary: A fluff story about Trunks being a Grandpa, my interpretation of a grandpa since I don't have one. Written while listening to," The Notebook" Soundtrack.


_Ugh. I can't eat or drink without getting cold and now i can't stop shivering! It sucks! A review would warm me up though. . . ^_^._

Trunks' kids: Karat(40), Yin (38), & Fable (29).

Karat & wife Song's kids: Goku Jr. ( 12), & Panyu (2)

Yin & her husband Jiang's kids: Tori ( 17), Vegeta jr.(14) & Ulma ( 7),

Fable: Unmarried/childless.

_I don't know what it's like to have a grandpa. I'm insanely jealous of my cousin because she has lots of grandparents ( regular and great). This story did not stem from that jealousy. One day I noticed my siblings, other cousin and sometimes me, are complete assholes to my grandma. Thus, this story was born._

* * *

**~ Grandpa Trunks ~**

* * *

In the reflection of his bedroom window stood an old man. His hair being the same bowl-cut style he's kept it for seventy years. Only his lavender hair color has changed, reverting back to the white shade he'd been born with as a baby. Being half human, worry creases had made three shallow lines in his broad forehead. Something his father never had to worry about. But like his father, Trunks' brows were knitted together in a scowl. To anyone who didn't know the elderly man, one could mistake him for another grumpy old guy that hated life and all the young people in it. Which wouldn't be true at all.

For a man turning seventy, Trunks Briefs looked fifty at the most. He was still muscular, except for the small round abdomen he gained over the years. His daughters liked to call it his "beer belly." Strangely, Trunks couldn't remember drinking much alcohol in his lifetime. His beer belly was the result of living decades in peace, and Trunks didn't train as hard as his father did in his lifetime. Having a wife who liked to cook didn't help him stay in shape either.

The golden sun slowly began to rise in the distance, casting light over the rooftops outside Capsule Corporation. Trunks stared back at his blue eyes, the brilliant sun between them as it rose. Eventually, the rays found their way to Trunks' window, and he had to turn away from the light.

Without meaning to, he glanced at the made side of his bed. The side his wife would be sleeping in if she were still alive.

Trunks walked stiffly to his dresser, pulling out two ties out of habit. He paused, remembering how he used to hold up both ties for his wife to pick. He thought of which tie she'd want him to wear on his special day.

"The black one," Trunks decided, setting his red tie back in its drawer beside the others. He slowly dressed himself in beige pants, a white dress shirt, and shiny brown loafers. He'd long since passed down the family business to his eldest daughter, Yin, and no longer needed to dress sharply like a businessman. His children often questioned why he still dressed like one, but Trunks decided to never tell them the truth.

He loved his children, but they were young still. He didn't feel they were old enough to understand the sentimentality of his clothing choices, and the history behind it.

To this day, he could still hear his secretary boredly listing his meetings and forms to sign, Goten's teasings, the feeling of having Vegeta drag him by the collar of his suit jacket, and the cool breeze of the wind when he stripped into regular clothes behind the clouds. He could hear his mother, too. Complaining about the wrinkles and rips in his pants. Constantly scolding him for skipping work, which he often did.

Trunks rubbed his hands together, turning on the thermostat as he passed through the hallway, heading towards the kitchen. He busily began to take out pans, eggs, and cooking oil, rolling back his sleeves as he started peeling potatoes, all while humming with the morning radio station.

Bacon sizzled in a large pan, and diced potatoes fried in the other. Fresh orange juice sat at the center of the table, surrounded by empty set plates.A yellow puddle of beated eggs laid inside a metal bowl, waiting to be cooked. Trunks was halfway through buttering the toast when the first voice erupted.

"DAD!"

Trunks laughed softly to himself. Yin had the same voice as her mother, angry and bossy.

"It's one hundred degrees in here! Turn the heat down!" Yin yelled from upstairs, opening the door to the room she's staying in so he could hear her.

Trunks turned up the radio, whistling as he poured the eggs into an empty pan to cook. His son, Karat, was the first to come into the kitchen, sniffing the air like a hungry dog.

"Mmm." Karat smiled, inhaling the delicious smell coming from the stove.

"Good morning," Trunks greeted.

Karat smiled, scratching his white hair, blinking back at his father with his innocent dark blue eyes. Karat looked much like his great grandpa Goku and grandpa Gohan, except for the lighter hair coloring given to him from Trunks's side. Having been born premature and deprived of oxygen at birth, Karat wasn't capable of taking over the family business, even though he was the first born and heir.

To those who didn't know Karat, they often prejudged him as stupid since he barely spoke and hardly expressed himself in words. Karat was a gentle soul, and Trunks was happy that Karat was able to find a wife that could accept him for who he was. But most of all, Trunks was grateful for the grandchildren Karat and Song produced.

Trunks would never say it out loud, since it would go against the unwritten rule of grandparents everywhere, but Karat's daughter, Panyu, was his favorite. She was the sweetest little girl, and resembled his dead wife for whom she was named after.

It's too bad Pan died before meeting Panyu.

"You should wake up Song and the kids," Trunks said, putting the same amount of food on each empty plate at the table, and Panyu's high chair." Get the others out of bed, too."

"Uhn." Karat nodded, sprinting out of the kitchen. Trunks listened to the steady thumps of Karat's footsteps as he raced up the stairs, barging into everyone's rooms.

The kids groaned, complaining that it was a Sunday. Except Vegeta Jr, who threatened to blast his uncle to pieces if he didn't leave him alone, reminding Trunks of his deceased father.

Yin also groaned. She never yelled at her older brother, who was more like her younger brother since she felt compelled to look after him most of their childhood.

The sliding door to the kitchen opened, and Fable stepped through, panting and sweating from her morning jog around the world.

"Morning Daddy," Fable gasped, kissing Trunks on the cheek. She took out her ear phones, frowning at the old timey music that was playing from the radio." Ugh. That music sounds awful, like dying cats."

"Your music sounds like beatboxing robots," Trunks quipped, pouring orange juice in each glass.

"Ha, ha." Fable responded drily, sitting in the chair near the door." Oh, you shouldn't be making breakfast on your birthday! I'll help you."

"Too late. I'm already done." Trunks said, admiring his culinary skills. "If only Pan could see me now. . ."

"I'm sure she's relieved you can take care of yourself." Fable whispered. Most of Trunks' children loved their mother the most, except Yin who'd always been a daddy's girl. It still hurt Fable to speak about Pan. It still hurt Trunks, too, but he tried not to show it.

Yin stormed into the kitchen.

"Thanks for almost suffocating me dad!" Yin fixated her black pill-shaped eyes on her father. Her lavender eyebrows hidden beneath her fringed bangs. Yin had boyish features growing up, almost passing as Trunks' twin. It wasn't until she married and had a family that her hips and bust filled out, distinguishing herself from her father. She was also less muscular than he was.

"I only turned up the heat a little. . ." Trunks murmured, sitting at the far end of the table, near Panyu's high chair." It's my birthday." He added.

"Who cares. You've already had sixty-nine of them," Vegeta Jr. said, just low enough for everyone to hear. He kept his hands in his pockets as he followed his older brother, Tori, to the table.

Yin roared at her son." What did I tell you about respecting your elders!"

Vegeta Jr. rolled his eyes." Sorry." He said it as if it were the most disgusting word his lips had to utter.

Jiang sat beside Vegeta, giving Trunks an apologetic look." Happy birthday, dad."

"Yeah, happy birthday dad," Song added, quickly slapping Goku Jr.'s hand." Mind your manners! Don't shove food into your mouth like a wild boy."

"Oww. That hurt." Goku Jr. sniffled. He was a bigger baby than his great grandpa Goku had ever been.

Trunks tuned out his noisy family when Karat walked in, placing Panyu in her high chair beside him.

"Gampa!" She cheered, her black eyes sparkling.

"That's right, I'm Grandpa." Trunks smiled, praising her for remembering his name. He watched Panyu as he ate, marvelling at the wonder in her eyes. She still hadn't mastered the eating with silverware technique, and used her hands to eat as she watched the activity around her.

It was noisy at Grandpa's house, since the family had gotten together to be with him on his birthday. It was rare for the entire family to be together, usually someone was missing on holidays. Trunks felt blessed,barely noticing Pan's absence at the lively table.

"Um -um." Panyu gurgled, holding out a handful of scrambled eggs for Trunks to eat.

"You eat it. Eat your yum-yums." Song said, tapping Panyu's high chair, then returning to the discussion Trunks wasn't apart of.

Panyu looked at her mother curiously, then turned back to Trunks. She held out her hand, making a determined noise she couldn't translate into a full sentence.

Trunks leaned over and ate from Panyu's palm, making "Yum-yum" noises as he did so.

Panyu squealed at her Grandpa's silliness.

Song smiled at her father-in-law.

Fable, Karat, Yin, and Jiang laughed.

Vegeta rolled his eyes.

Ulma, Yin's youngest child, crossed her arms and refused to eat another bite. The little blue haired girl looked like Trunks' sister, Bulla. Ulma constantly craved attention and hated being ignored. She especially hated how much the adults doted on her baby cousin, Panyu.

"I'm cuter than her." Ulma mumbled.

Jiang ruffled his daughter's hair." Of course, princess."

Tori closed his book, finishing the chapter at the same time his plate became empty." I'm done. May I be excused?" He didn't wait for his parents to get over the shock at how fast he ate before heading back upstairs to the room.

Vegeta Jr. pushed his plate to the center, and left the table after his brother. There was still food left to be eaten, but no one bothered to make him stay. Vegeta followed everything his elder brother did and never listened to anybody.

"If only he had Tori's manners." Fable remarked. Tori was the first grandchild born, and definitely Fable's favorite nephew, Goku Jr being a close second.

"Can't wait for you to have kids, sis." Yin said, sipping her orange juice.

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

Jiang cringed.

Goku Jr. slowly slipped under the table, afraid of the argument about to happen. Since they were sisters, Yin and Fable argued daily about the stupidest things. Fable being single and childless was Yin's favorite topic to irritate her sister over.

"Fight, fight!" Ulma chanted, banging her fork and knife against the table.

Panyu stared wide-eyed and gaping at the shouting adults. She sensed the change in the atmosphere immediately. Shouting was different from laughter somehow, and she didn't know how to respond to it. Cry? Ignore? Laugh?

Trunks stole a piece of food from her plate." Welcome to our crazy family Pan-chan."

Panyu blinked at him, then continued slipping food into her mouth, drooling over her hands. She decided to watch her aunts throw food at each other. Since Grandpa wasn't scared, then she decided she wouldn't be either.

And Grandpa was right not to be afraid. Covered in food, the two women glared at each other, the hate flowing from their bodies, then fading completely as they broke into laughter.

Panyu's eyes widened and she looked at Trunks. She made noises, unable to form the sentence: _You're right. They're crazy. I don't get them at all!_

* * *

Yin divided the shopping list among her siblings and sister-in-law. They were last minute shoppers, none of them finding as much satisfaction in it as their auntie Bulla had when she was alive. They had their late Uncle Goten to thank for their last minute shopping skills.

"Dad, you don't mind spending time with the kids on your birthday, do you?" Yin questioned, grabbing her purse from its hook by the door. Jiang, Karat, Song, Fable, and Tori followed single-file, like a trail of ducklings, behind her.

Trunks looked up from Ulma and Panyu, who'd been playing with a stack of blocks. Ulma built the blocks, then Panyu destroyed it, giggling because she thought she figured out the purpose of the game. Ulma would shout, push Panyu back, then restack the blocks that had been knocked over. . . only to be knocked over again by the two year old Panyu. Trunks had a feeling the genius gene had skipped a generation, or maybe the girls were still too young for him to decide if either were geniuses.

"It's fine. I love spending time with them." Trunks said, waving his hand dismissively at his daughter, still trying to decipher when Ulma will realise that stacking the blocks into a tower is pointless.

"They're not your guinea pigs. No Frankenstein Experimentation or whatever while we're gone," Fable warned.

"Tori's coming with us!" Jiang added, pointing at his teenage son, who looked bored with the shopping mission they were going on. The genius gene, Trunks decided, hadn't skipped Tori. The boy was constantly reading, doing good in school, and was plain bored around his family. Trunks could relate to the constantly being bored part. Geniuses were constantly bored when the environment they were in wasn't challenging enough, like Trunks' time working for Capsule Corporation.

"Wait! I'm coming too!" Vegeta jr. barked, preparing to shove past Jiang and walk out the door.

Yin threw her moody son back into the house, screaming." YOU STAY HERE AND BE GOOD!"

Vegeta shot his brother an almost pleading look, if such a look was possible on Vegeta. More like an annoyed look.

"Listen to Mom." Tori said, turning his back on his brother.

Goku Jr. ran into the living room just as Tori was about to close the door." Wait! Bring back popsicles!"

"Idiot!" Vegeta Jr. growled, shoving his cousin into the wall. Goku Jr.'s lips trembled. Vegeta laughed." Ahahaha. What's the matter little baby? Are you gonna cry now?"

Goku Jr. sniffed." No." He sniffed again, obviously holding in his tears.

Vegeta Jr. smirked." Hmph. I think you are!" He grabbed Goku's shoulder, pinning him to that spot, and punched him with his other fist.

Goku Jr. fell to his hands and knees, crying.

Panyu and Ulma stared at Goku Jr. Having no idea what he was crying for. Knowing Goku, he could be crying over a dead moth or something. Vegeta Jr threw his head back and laughed, deeply enjoying Goku's anguish.

Trunks blinked, unable to believe what he'd just saw. He stood from his chair, wiping his hands on his pants as he thought about how to solve this. Goku Jr. noticed the small movement, and ran towards Trunks, screaming loudly. He hugged Trunks' legs as he sobbed, telling on Vegeta.

"Waaaaah! He-hic, he hit me Grandpa! I didn't do anything and he hit meeeeeee!"

Trunks awkwardly patted Goku on the head. Vegeta Jr. quirked his brow, daring Trunks to do something. None of his grandchildren had seen him fight before, as far as they knew, Trunks was just a regular old man, as powerful as a toothpick. When actually, Trunks was still as strong as he'd been in his youth, maybe a little weaker.

Trunks didn't hate Vegeta for being like his great-grandfather, and like all the Vegetas before him. Trunks admired it, actually. At least one of his grandchildren acted like a Saiyan instead of a human. It gave him some peace of mind that the Saiyan race hadn't completely gone extinct yet. The fighting blood was still in his grandchildren. Dormant in most of them, but there all the same.

"Aren't you going to do something?" Goku Jr. squeaked.

Trunks kneeled down to Goku's eye level.

"No. . ."

Goku Jr.'s mouth opened, ready to cry all over again, this time because Vegeta wont be punished.

". . . You will."

Goku closed him mouth, and his eyebrows rose, practically touching the tip of his hairline.

Vegeta laughed. Ulma laughed with her big brother, and Panyu joined in, her giggles sounding less evil than her cousins'.

"Are you serious old man?" Vegeta asked, holding his stomach from laughing too much." That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard! Might as well let Panyu watch over us if you're going to pass your responsibilities to _Goku_! He'd be better off with you protecting him with your cane than fighting someone like me."

Trunks grimaced. He found it odd how Vegeta Jr. always said Goku's name with a lot of emphasis, as if it were a stupid word to say. It reminded him of how his father stubbornly called Goku by his Saiyan name, Kakarot. A nagging thought plagued Trunks. . .Though there'd never be a way to know for sure, Trunks believed that Goku and Vegeta were the reincarnations of Pan's grandpa and his father.

"That doesn't sound like something a Grandpa would say," Goku Jr. stuttered, trembling at the thought of standing up to his older cousin. Goku's cowardice always made Trunks think twice about his theory, and maybe he was wrong about the reincarnation. Karat and Song were good parents, but maybe they were too soft when it came to raising their Saiyan son. Trunks only hoped Panyu wouldn't grow up to be like her brother.

"I'm not like those T.V Grandpas," Trunks smirked, raising his fists to his side as he transformed into a Super Saiyan. He noticed Vegeta Jr's mouth twitch. The boy didn't like surprises, and he was definitely surprised. He'd never achieved the ascended transformation before, and probably didn't even know it existed." Do what I do."

Trunks bent his knees a little, Goku Jr. did the same. Behind them, Panyu and Ulma bent their knees too. Vegeta crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes. Trunks could tell that Vegeta was memorizing every move he made.

Trunks took a breath, seriously gazing at nothing while remembering past foes he had to fight. He struck the air with a single fist. Goku Jr, Ulma, and Panyu copied him. Vegeta clenched and unclenched his fists to keep himself from joining in.

Sweat beaded down his forehead, and Trunks panted a little. He struck the air quickly, over a hundred times, which looked to be only twice to the naked eye. He completely forgot about his grandchildren, it'd been a while since he last worked out. His excuse used to be that he was always busy, but now it was different. In his old age, he hadn't made sparring a habit, and forgot to do it everyday. He had a religious routine: make bed, shower, brush teeth, eat, read paper, take a walk, visit people (friends/family), work in lab, eat again, do laundry, watch t.v, and get ready for bed.

Doing everyday things had become hard to do after Pan died. He sparred and trained a lot more in his youth, when she was the housewife and all he had to worry about was helping raise their kids and work. Now, she was gone. His kids were grown, and he didn't have work to do. He'd become lost, and it irritated him.

Trunks dodged, shot blasts at his furniture, kicked, punched and did flips in the room for a while before remembering his grandchildren. He stopped and turned around. The three of them sat side by side watching them with their mouths open, and Vegeta Jr. leaning against the wall.

"Wow!" Ulma and Goku Jr. exclaimed.

Trunks chuckled." Well, don't just sit there. Get up and do what I showed you."

Trunks observed his grandchildren, and even encouraged Vegeta Jr. to join in. Vegeta turned his head, giving the excuse that he doesn't train with babies. Trunks wanted to get Vegeta Jr. involved, so he said." Alright. That's enough practice. Whoever can hit Vegeta will win a popsicle!"

Panyu, Ulma, and Goku Jr's eyes gleamed, giving Vegeta Jr goose bumps.

* * *

Karat, Yin, Fable, Song, Jiang, and Tori came through the door, carrying four full plastic bags each. Trunks, Panyu, Ulma, Goku Jr. and Vegeta sat cross-legged on the floor staring at each other, with a single popsicle in the middle. They turned towards the adults.

Yin and Song gasped. Every child had a black eye, dried bloody nose, a swollen lip, and bite marks that only a baby with one tooth could cause.

"Oh, it's just you guys." Vegeta Jr. huffed, returning his attention to the single popsicle. Since the others were distracted, he decided that the popsicle was his. Goku Jr. reached out for the popsicle at the same time as him, and both glared hatefully at each other.

When it came to the last popsicle, Goku Jr. was fearless.

"I see we should have said no fighting." Yin remarked, picking up Ulma to inspect the toothmark on her arm.

Song was speechless. She was used to seeing Goku Jr. coming home daily with bruises ( he had bullies) but she never thought Trunks would let anyone harm her baby Panyu!

Karat tilted his head, firmly gripping his wife's shoulder, trying to tell her that everything was okay. He'd spent his childhood sparring all the time with Goten's kids, and was a little envious that his children were able to spar with his father. Karat missed sparring with his father the most. Yin and Fable missed it too.

Trunks didn't bother explaining his heritage to his human daughter-in-law, he'd leave that for Fable or Yin to explain. He remembered how protective his own mother, Videl, and Chichi were went it came to their children. They were mated to Saiyans, and not one of them fully understood their desire to fight. Bulma was supportive, but hated how obsessed her husband was with wanting to be stronger than Kakarot, to be stronger than everybody!

Jiang's lips were pressed together in a thin line as he picked up his only daughter. He didn't have to worry about his sons, but he did worry about his princess. Though he tried to keep it hidden, Trunks could see that Jiang was just as shocked as Song. They couldn't understand what had happened. In their eyes, Grandfather's weren't supposed to allow something like this to happen. Encouraging their desire to fight was a bad thing to them.

"Please tell me you bought popsicles," Trunks laughed, aware that Goku Jr and Vegeta Jr. were close to ripping each other's arms off.

Tori sort of smiled as he raised his right arm, holding two plastic bags." We bought the popsicles."

* * *

Trunks, Ulma, Goku Jr., and Panyu slept on the large guest bed together. Vegeta retired to the room he was staying in, deciding to nap alone. Trunks awoke before his grandchildren did, and he took that time to stare at all of them. They looked so peaceful, and angelic, when they weren't crying or being pests. He felt nostalgic.

That nostalgia didn't leave him when evening came, and everyone wore a party hat, playing with confetti and filling up on ice cream and cake.

Trunks poked at his food as he watched his active family. His children, grandchildren, and dear little Panyu would be gone by tomorrow morning. Yin lived in the city, but Vegeta Jr. and Tori were never too excited to see their grandpa. With Vegeta, after he saw how strong Trunks really was, maybe that would change. Ulma liked her grandpa at least. He always brought her toys.

Trunks wished Karat's family lived close by. Karat lived in the home he'd grown up in as a child out in Mt Paozu, and it wasn't a long way for Trunks to fly, but things weren't that easy. Song was a peaceful person and hated violence, she didn't want her children to fight. As Goku and Panyu's mother, there's nothing Trunks could do about it. He knew that he wouldn't be able to resist teaching them to fight, so visiting them frequently wasn't a opiton. Short visits were the only way he'd be able to stay within his bounds and not butt into Song's mothering. It wasn't enough, but it was better than nothing.

Fable, Trunks' youngest daughter, visited him often so he wasn't too lonely. She followed in his footsteps, making it her duty to teach the Earthlings how to defend themselves and to help anyone who needed her. Without a regular job like her brother and sister, Fable had more time on her hands. Making sure her father was doing alright was also something she thought her mother would've wanted her to do.

With most of the food gone, and the low voices, Trunks knew the party was over.

"I'll put Panyu to bed." Trunks said, taking his granddaughter out from her high chair. She yawned, stuck her thumb in her mouth, and leaned her head against Trunks' jaw." Goodnight everybody. Thank you."

"Goodnight Dad!"

"Night, Daddy."

"G'night Grandpa!"

"Happy Birthday old man." Vegeta growled, smirking when his mother glared at him.

Trunks smiled as the birthday wishes and goodnight's followed him upstairs, then died out. His family was annoying, but he loved it.

He gently laid Panyu down in her crib.

"Gampa." She said, her eyelids drooping, and her hand falling out of her mouth as she fell asleep. Trunks touched her soft cheek, and shiny black hair. She had a lot of hair for a two year old baby. Her hair might be as thick as a Saiyan's instead of a human's. A different texture than her grandma's hair, which laid flat and stayed smooth like silk all her life.

"We'll meet again, Pan." Trunks whispered, turning off the light and walking down the hall to his bedroom, which seemed so far away. Capsule Corporation was a large place, and it will be unbearably lonely once his family went back to their homes and independent lives. He wished he could be surrounded by them forever.

Trunks performed his nightly ritual. He took of his shoes and changed into his pajamas. He stepped into his bathroom and brushed his teeth, then lifted the blankets on his side of the bed. He stopped. Stared at the empty side of the bed that Pan used to sleep in, then sat at the end of the bed, his eyes scanning over the memories he kept on his dresser.

Their life was kept in dozens of framed photographs on his dresser. His children when they were younger, still unborn and in the womb. Family vacations. His friends, grandchildren, deceased family, everyone's picture was there. Some smaller pictures were also tapped to the mirror, one of the last tasks Pan did before she died.

The large photo in the middle was Trunks' favorite. It was of just him and Pan, their arms wrapped tightly around each other. Young, in love, and unsure of what the future would bring. The mirrors and his reflection in the window lied. Time stopped for him in that photo. He and Pan never became old like most people did, their love never dulled like a candle flame, like most couples. He loved that photo, and talked to it every night since Pan's death. To him, he was talking to Pan's spirit.

He started to talk to the picture from where he sat, telling Pan about their grandchildren, how strong Goku Jr. actually ways, Panyu's similarity to her, seeing their children together again. . . it was just a happy day and Trunks wanted to share it with his wife.

"I wish you could've been here." Trunks said, his voice sounding coarse.

He felt it like an arrow piercing his heart then, the feeling that Pan wasn't listening to him. For the first few years after his death, Trunks could feel her presence watching over him, but that presence was gone now, and he had no idea where she went. Did she move on? Reincarnate? Did something Otherworldly happen, or was it all in his head?

Trunks turned off his lights and climbed into bed. It was a chilly night, but he didn't want to turn up the thermostat and have the others overheat because of him. He'd just have to endure the cold night and thaw out in the morning.

Sometime during the night, Trunks stopped shivering. Air stopped travelling through his lungs and blood stopped pumping through his heart. His lips curled into a smile, knowing where he was going, and knowing who he'd see again. Life would return to him, but through a different human body for the first time, and he'd be known by a different name.

At Seventy years old on a cold Sunday night, Trunks Briefs died in his sleep.

* * *

_For someone who doesn't like Unrealistic Happy Stories, this one sure seemed that way. It's a problem of mine, I think. My stories are too dull & peaceful. Gotta break out of that habit darn it! _

_So that's my interpretation of a grandpa, er, a Saiyan grandpa: He picks favorites, has his grandchildren fight for his own amusement, and. . .shoot. I forgot to add him giving his grandkids money. Because, that's what they do._

_Fable and Karat have appeared in a few of my TP fics. Yin doesn't have a story, just a backstory. Trunks & Pan have a bunch of different kids too, some evil, but those will appear in my other stories, maybe._

_I'm warm again! Yay! I have nothing else to say so. . . don't forget to review or something._


End file.
